Zachary
''Zachary & Ainsley: The Trojan Martians of Armageddon ''is a 2017 American computer animated science fiction horror film directed by J.D. Dillard, produced by Jason Blum and written by Seth Rogen and Evan Goldberg. It stars the voices of Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Joel Kinnaman, Seth Rogen, Morgan Freeman, Chris Pratt, Tom Cruise, Samuel L. Jackson, Jeremy Renner, Ryan Reynolds, Elizabeth, Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen, John Oliver and Amandla Stenberg. It is the third [[Zachary & Ainsley (fantasy film series)|fantasy film of Zachary & Ainsley]]. It serves as a sequel to Zachary & Ainsley: The Silence of the Rabbits (2016). Distributed by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, BH Tilt, WWE Studios, Screen Gems and Warner Bros. Pictures and produced by Warner Animation Group, DreamWorks Pictures, LStar Capital and Point Grey Pictures, the film released on April 28, 2017. A sequel, Zachary & Ainsley: International Super Spy in Australia, ''released on August 4, 2017. Details '''Directed by' J.D. Dillard Produced by Jason Blum Written by Seth Rogen Evan Goldberg Starring Trey Parker Matt Stone Joel Kinnaman Seth Rogen Morgan Freeman Chris Pratt Tom Cruise Samuel L. Jackson Jeremy Renner Ryan Reynolds Elizabeth Olsen Mary-Kate Olsen Ashley Olsen John Oliver Amandla Stenberg Production companies Warner Animation Group DreamWorks Pictures LStar Capital Point Grey Pictures Distributed by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer BH Tilt WWE Studios Screen Gems Warner Bros. Pictures Release Date April 28, 2017 Plot Zachary and the girls were packing their stuff to blast into space. Voice cast Protagonists *Trey Parker as Zachary Bortz *Matt Stone as Ainsley Bortz and Spearslinger Indian *John DiMaggio as Meredith Bortz *Phil LaMarr as Alexa Bortz *Billy West as Abby and Olivia Indian *Maurice LaMarche as Kaia Bortz *David Herman as Lydia Bortz *Neil Patrick Harris as Clancatcher Bortz *Julianne Moore as Alexandra Bortz *Chloe Grace Moretz as Carina Bortz *Judy Greer as Alex Bortz *Gabriella Wilde as Leah Bortz *Gemma Arterton as Rachel Bortz *Portia Doubleday as Allie Indian *Saxon Sharbino as Sophia Indian *Meryl Streep as Abworker Bortz *Lauren Graham as Sarah Bortz *Dakota Johnson as Maddie Bortz Martians *Joel Kinnaman as Martian Meredith *Seth Rogen as Martian Ainsley *Morgan Freeman as Martian Abby and Olivia *Chris Pratt as Martian Zachary *Tom Cruise as Martian Alexa Space Commanders *Samuel L. Jackson as Space Commander Zachary *Jeremy Renner as Space Commander Leah *Ryan Reynolds as Space Commander Meredith *Elizabeth Olsen as Space Commander Alexa Starwalkers *Mary-Kate Olsen as Starwalker Leah *Ashley Olsen as Starwalker Zachary *John Oliver as Starwalker Alexa Antagonist *Amandla Stenberg as Armageddon Sarah Release The film was scheduled for release on April 28, 2017 so that BH Tilt and WWE Studios would release it with Sleight. MPAA rating The film is rated PG-13 for intense sequences of violence and action, some disturbing images and thematic material, and for crude sexual content and language. Home release The film released on DVD and Blu-Ray by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment on August 1, 2017. Book Zachary & Ainsley: The Trojan Martians of Armageddon: Solar System Movie Novelization Transcript For the transcript, click here. Appearances Distributors Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer BH Tilt WWE Studios Screen Gems Warner Bros. Pictures Producers Warner Animation Group DreamWorks Pictures Point Grey Pictures External Links Zachary & Ainsley: The Trojan Martians of Armageddon at Fanon Wiki Category:2017 films Category:Zachary & Ainsley Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:BH Tilt films Category:WWE Studios films Category:Screen Gems films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Animation Group films Category:DreamWorks Pictures films Category:LStar Capital films Category:Point Grey Pictures films